Two Miracles (Tekking101s We need a Miracle contest entry)
by paralleluniverse8
Summary: The Gotei 13 are facing off against the "M" Miracle of Gerrard Valkyrie in the soul palace, where Gerrards reiatsu is so huge that it can be detected by the shinigami in soul society itself. A quick plan is formed by Kyoraku, Aizen, and Kira, but will it work ?


Two Miracles by Goron1988

"That should be the last of them. " A young blond shinigami said after killing the last of Barros spawn. His body relieved from the fighting still felt heavy, as he looked up to see the Miracle "M" Gerrard Valkyrie up at the soul palace. "What incredible reiatsu he has !" he thought to himself. Without time for a second thought he felt another enormous spiritual pressure behind him. "Do you seek power ?" a voice whispered behind him. It was the voice of that traitor Sousuke Aizen.

Minutes later, on the soul palace Nanao was healing Kyoraku. She felt Hisagis reiatsu nearby and took him back to Kyoraku for them both to be healed. When Hisagi was brought back Kyoraku pleaded with Nanao saying " Please heal Hisagi, he may be able to save our fellow captains ". Nanao initially refused, calling Kyoraku an old buffoon seconds later deciding to follow her old captains instructions. Putting up a barrier, she focused on Hisagis reiatsu first. "Thank you, Nanao" he grunted to her with most of his remaining strength. Right then and there Nanao felt a presence looking back she thought. "Is that Kira Izuru?" Looking back her face turned white as if she saw a ghost. The figure came closer and closer until she said to him "How can this be? I thought you were blown to pieces ". Kira responded "Captain Mayuri patched me up before he came up here. As for getting here, Riruka and Yukio brought me". " I see" Kyoraku said straining the words out of his mouth " I will hide you and then hopefully you can use your Shikai on Gerrard . Until then we must rest".

About an hour passed , with Nanao healing both Kyoraku and Hisagi as much as they could. All Kira could do was worry about the state of the captains fighting in the distance, their reiatsu dipping over the course of the battle. That battle was hard fought with the captains fighting in a defensive stance hoping that Kyoraku would come to them with a plan. Zaraki was focusing his energy using one handed kendo in order to cut off any limbs attacking the trio while Byakuya was using gokei in order to overwhelm Gerrard for Toshiro to finally use Sennen Hyoro in order to freeze Gerrard in place. Gerrard broke out of this bind again and again , but it was proving effective to give time to the captains.

Finally, Hisagi and Kyoraku were fully healed and it was time for Kyoraku's plan to come into fruition. They all ran towards Gerrard with Kyoraku hiding Kira in his shadow when they got close to him. "Finally a sight for sore eyes !" Hitsugaya exclaimed his face looking as pale as death itself. "We have a plan " A smile crept on Kyoraku's face "You better get out of here, you three you look like hell. Nanao will protect you. " Hitsugaya , Byakuya, and Kenpachi responded immediately noticing this only meant one thing. Kyoraku was going to unleash his Bankai.

"Ready Hisagi ?" Kyoraku asked his teammates, running out of the way. "More than ever" Hisagi exclaimed his blood boiling for a fight. Gerrard shouted overconfidently "And what are you maggots going to do to me !" "Bankai Katen Kyokotsu: Kuromatsu Shinji, 3rd Dan, Dangyos Abyss" Kyoraku shouted. A surge of Reiatsu covered the area drowning all the combatants inside. In the wake of this there was only one option for Hisagi "Bankai ! Kazeshini Akuma" (Death Wind Demon). Hisagi and his zanpaktou didn't look any different, but something was different in his posture and an intent to kill was in his eyes and a shadow at his back. This was enough for even Shinsui to take a step back, wondering whether Hisagi was friend or foe. Hisagi grabbed his zanpaktou throwing it across to Gerrard who at this point was miles away from the shinigami in a toss never seen before. Gerrard caught the zanpaktou with a small cut appearing on his hand. "I know what your zanpaktou does" Gerrard stated " It ages the opponent until he's close to death." "However it is dependent on reiatsu , something I have plenty of ! You can't use reiatsu to defeat me !" Hisagi got in close hitting the chest of Gerrard multiple times barely causing a scratch. Suddenly a pocket dimension opened and Kira Izuru stepped out. "So that's your Bankai, Kira!" Shinsui shouted.

"Yes this is my bankai Kurushime Wabisuke (Tormented apologiser) , I guess it was hard of you to conceal this, Kyoraku." His zan towered behind him, matched only in size by Gerrard himself sharing some of the same qualities as Gerrard, but was leaner-slimmer than Gerrard was. Suddenly Gerrard felt inebriated on reiatsu itself as though he couldn't control his own being. "My bankai controls an opponents reiatsu making it hard for them to fight. Heavier or lighter the change in reiatsu offputs the opponent eventually leading to their demise. " In that instant Kyoraku, Hisagi, and Kira combined the rest of their reiatsu punching a small but sizeable hole in Gerrards chest with Kiras bankai changing the distribution of reiatsu in his heart and Hisagis bankai aging the heart itself making to easier to cut. Gerrard was finally dying, his body decaying to ashes themselves "What have you done to me? " He cried screaming in pain. " I have placed the Hogyoku inside you and it is rejecting you as we speak" Kira spoke "Illusions are seen with the heart not the eyes and it's appropriate that your heart deceived you enough for this victory". Gerrard was defeated , but it was at a heavy cost for Aizen. Sitting below the Soul palace, he knew he made a sacrifice, but it was for his future ambitions. It was the miracle of the Hogyoku that destroyed the miracle of Gerrard.

This was the first fanfiction I created. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't win, and I am looking forward to hear the story of the one who did. I hope to see more of these entries xD!

On Hisagis Bankai:

I know I didn't explain it much, so I will try to explain it more now. Ability wise Hisagi is similar to Barraggan where he can create a "Death Wind" that can age an opponent making them weaker. This death wind is a part of Hisagis form and is barely visible at the start of his bankai, but later envelops Hisagi turning him into a berserker mode. The closer Hisagi is to berserker mode the more Hisagi's appearance changes normally with a green black reiatsu around him and the more powerful he is.


End file.
